


Effort

by Ankokus



Series: Nights of fiction [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankokus/pseuds/Ankokus
Summary: Kyungsoo sneaks out of school at night to meet Kim Jongin for something special.





	Effort

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally been 2 years since I last posted anything, but here, have a little more kaisoo fluff drabble.

"Where do you think you're going?", Baekhyun, Kyungsoo's roommate, asked as he just got back from school council activities. Kyungsoo was tying his laces in front of the door with a backpack on the floor next to him.

"We have to be up early tomorrow for choir practice. You can't just go out at this hour." Kyungsoo checked his watch to see it was nearing 10 pm. He swiftly took his black jacket from the rack and put it on.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You also don't have to stay up waiting for me, I finally got a new key", Kyungsoo answered. He had already opened the door and set foot outside.

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question." Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun an apologetic smile and closed the door

The lights in the hallways were still on and would be until a quarter past 10. That gave Kyungsoo 10 minutes to slip outside the school gates. He moved with ease and comfort knowing most students on his side of the building were already in their rooms. He wondered if Jongin would have the same ease. Angels liked following rules and were strict. Demons on the other hand had a knack for mischief. There would most definitely still be students roaming around.

Kyungsoo finally reached the courtyard and checked his watch again. He had three minutes left. Out of his bag he took a small vial with a red liquid in it and emptied it into his stomach. He didn't feel very different but he decided he had no time to wonder about stuff like that. He quickly made his way to the gates and jumped over them, looking back to the supervisor staring at the gate intently, waiting to catch one of the demons trying to slip away or coming back too late.

Kyungsoo was now outside and started running into the forest, looking back briefly to see the barrier flashing purple for a minute before turning invisible. The potion Jongin got him worked and his aura had been cloaked effectively. Now he was locked out of the school until 5 am the next morning.

It was very dark in the forest and even with his phone's flashlight Kyungsoo could barely see anything. Occasionally his phone would flash onto a pair of eyes and they would flash back in a green color, startling him, but he kept trekking onward. He had taken this path so many times the only difference now was that it was night time.

After a while, Kyungsoo reached a clearance and his flashlight was rendered useless by the brightness of the moon shining above, bigger than usual and the several candles laid on the ground forming a pathway for Kyungsoo to follow. The path lead him to the middle of the field where an enormous oak tree broke the horizon. There under the oak tree sat Jongin on a large carpet, several candles illuminating the place and making Jongin's eyes reflect a slight red light.

"Welcome to our "sorry-my-friends-ruined-our-first-date" date", Jongin said as Kyungsoo sat down and Jongin offered him a glass of watered down wine.

"Did you prepare all of this by yourself?", Kyungsoo asked.

"Only for you", Jongin said, giving the significantly smaller male a wink. "I asked around about what kind of things you'd like and after a lot of trouble, Chanyeol finally told me you like romantic things that are a bit cheesy."

Kyungsoo smiled at the thought of Jongin preparing all of this for Kyungsoo, laying all the candles preparing the drinks and the food.

"You didn't need to do all of this, you know? I would've been happy with a simple coffee date as well", Kyungsoo said. What he really wanted to say was thank you, but he was too awkward. It WAS only his second date with the guy and this was pretty overwhelming for him.

"No I definitely had to do this. My friends were absolute douchebags to you and I wanna make it up to you. You don't have to thank me, all you need to do is spend the night with me."

A rosy color set into Kyungsoo's cheeks as he nodded and muttered 'alright'.

That night Kyungsoo felt warm. The food wasn't all that good, but he appreciated the effort. After a while he grew tired and the both of them slept there under the tree, under a blanket Jongin didn't forget to take with him.


End file.
